1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a pivotally mounted, seasonably adjustable window to minimize passage of solar energy in a first position, e.g. the summer position, and to minimize low temperature radiation heat loss in a second position, e.g. the winter position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
It has been recognized in the prior art that more efficient use of energy for heating or cooling the interior of residential or commercial buildings can be attained by using different types of insulating windows.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,339; 2,889,591; and 2,918,709 there are taught windows having a louvre screen to minimize passage of solar energy. Although the windows taught in the above-mentioned patents are suitable for reducing the passage of solar energy, there are drawbacks. For example, having a louvred screen minimizes the vision area of the window and in the instance when the screen is completely closed, there is no vision area.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,974,739; 2,164,815; and 3,925,945 there is taught the use of windows that are selectively coated to selectively pass solar energy. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,945 the window is reversible for seasonal adjustment. In general, each of the windows are provided with opposed openings to move air therethrough. The air as it passes through the window may be used to heat the room or to cool the window.
Each of the windows taught in the above-mentioned patents have drawbacks, namely, facilities have to be provided for moving air through the window to maximize the efficiency of the window. External air blowers require energy to operate thereby decreasing the total amount of energy saved. Further the air passing through the windows soils the glass surfaces. In order to clean the interior of the window, they are (1) disassembled or (2) cleaned with special equipment.
Other types of windows for minimizing room heat loss or reducing passage of solar energy include selectivily coating the glass. Examples of this type of window may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,192; 3,457,138 and 3,591,248 and U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 672,562 filed in the names of J. S. Chess; J. A. Davis and R. G. Spindler on Mar. 31, 1976 for "Heat Reflecting Window" and assigned to the assignee of the instant application.
One of the limitations of the windows taught in the above-mentioned patents and patent application is that the windows are efficient for either reducing the passage of solar energy or minimizing the loss of room temperature radiation, but are not efficient for both.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a seasonably adjustable window that does not have the limitation and drawbacks of the prior art.